Vater sein dagegen sehr
by ScaryCompanion
Summary: There is a saying in Germany: It is easy to become a father but it is hard be a real father. Germany knows that all too well. Something goes terribly wrong within one of his federal states. Will Italy be able to help his weakened friend and sort out their relationship before it is too late? GerIta, Human names used
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a new idea. I hope you enjoy it. Hetalia isn't mine. ;)**

It was a bright and beautiful morning. The sun had just risen above the horizon and was all alone in the blue cloudless sky. It was already quite warm and the streets of Munich were filled with busy men and women on their way to work. A few early tourists made their way through the humming crowd chattering and laughing. Everybody was hurrying to their next destination. A museum, school, an office building or a nice café. Everybody, except for a brown haired Italian sitting on a bench watching the traffic and the people around him. He was smiling and enjoying the warm sunrays. A soft breeze was playing with his shining hair causing the peculiar curl on the left side of his head to slightly bounce up and down. "Ah, today's going to be a wonderful day. ~Ve." Italy sighed happily. "I'm sure that I'm going to find Germany's new summer house today." He sprang to his feet stretching his arms over his head and with a cheerful laugh he shouted at the blue sky. "Hear that sun? I can do it!" With that he took a step towards the cramped street joining the never-ending stream of people which led him towards the Isar River. After a few minutes the nation stopped in his tracks. He could identify some German courses after people bumped into his back but he didn't care. He opened his honey-colored eyes and looked around searching for any building that looked familiar. "Oh no, sun. I'm lost… Ci risiamo! _( ital: again)_

-oOo-

After spending the last of his money on a delicious breakfast with coffee and apple pie in a street café Italy decided to ask the way. He didn't like the idea but he had to admit to himself that after walking through Munich for three days and sleeping in different hotels he had no other choice. The Italian was not scared of the German people, therefore he had spend too much time with Germany, but he was in Bavaria after all and the majority of the people didn't speak Italian and their attempts of giving him the directions in German or even English were incomprehensible to say the least.

"Sir, should I bring you another cup of coffee?" The young waitress, who had served him his breakfast, asked with a friendly smile. Italy looked up from his hands. "Mi sono perso." (_I'm lost)_ Italy blurted out before he could stop himself. The outburst slightly startled the blond girl and she protectively hugged the tray, she was carrying, in front of her chest. Nevertheless her voice was still clear and confident as she asked. "Excuse me, Sir?"

"I'm sorry ~ve. I just… you know I can't find the house of my friend. I think I'm lost." He stared back down on his fingers which were playing with the tablecloth. "Really? Why don't you call your friend and ask him to pick you up?" the waitress said with a calm voice. Italy's lips started shivering as he looked up again with wide shiny eyes. "I forgot my phone."

"Well, then I will lend you mine and while you call your friend I'll bring you a cup of coffee." She laughed and handed the young man her mobile. "But I can't afford another one." Italy blushed. "Don't worry. It's on the house." She said and while going back inside to fetch the cup she thought "Oh, he's so cute, like a puppy."

-oOo-

Italy knew that Germany was angry just by looking in his face while he stood there leaning against the side of his black BMW but he didn't care. He was so happy to finally see his friend and he was pretty sure that it wouldn't last long because he always succeeded in making the tall blond smile if he had a foul mood. So he put on his brightest smile and slung his arms around the Germans waist. "Ve~ Ludwig I missed you so much." He buried his face in the black shirt under his hands breathing in the wonderful scent of sandalwood and rain which somehow unique to Germany. "Verdammt Feliciano. I was so worried when you didn't arrive on time. I called you 79 times and I promised myself if you didn't answer the 80th call I would find and kill you with my bare hands." Ludwig's voice was serious and the Italian could feel the vibrations of him speaking against his forehead which rested on the blonde's brought chest. "I'm sorry. I forgot my phone." Feliciano whispered. The taller man couldn't suppress a groan and massaged the bridge of his nose with the fingers of his left hand but besides that Italy registered the strong body relaxing under his hands. "Ok, it's alright. But I hope you have learned your lesson. Get in the car." He padded Italy affectionate on the head and opened the door for his friend. Before the door closed behind him he could hear a low chuckle.

It was a pleasant drive. Germany pointed out a few landmarks he could use for future orientation and Italy cheerfully talked about his "adventure" in Munich. He was glad to see the half hidden smile on Ludwig's face even though he still pretended to be angry about the Italians carelessness.

When the house finally came into view Feliciano took of his seatbelt with from excitement trembling fingers. He couldn't wait to explore each and every room, especially the kitchen. "You shouldn't do that while I'm still driving." Said Germany und and pulled him back into his seat. "But Ludwig we're almost there ~ve." The blonde just rolled his eyes which had the same color as the cloudless sky above the two storey building. It was a traditional half-timbered house with a huge balcony facing the street. "Wow, it's magnifica." Now, the German couldn't hide his smile anymore. "So, you like it?" he asked while parking the BMW in front of the property. "I love it!" Italy pushed open the door and ran towards the heavy wooden front-door which was decorated with floral carvings.

Right after slipping into the hallway before Ludwig had the chance to fully open the door the Italian was greeted with a moist kiss across the face by Berlitz, Germany's Golden Retriever. "Hey buddy." Italy laughed and petted the dog's soft golden fur. "He missed you, too." The fair-haired man chuckled and pulled off his boots.

"So you missed me, Ludwig? You never said that before." The small nation looked up into the German's face with wide happily shining eyes watching a deep red blush creeping on Ludwig's cheeks. "Well, I… you know…"

"Vater? Are you back already?" Italy whirled around towards the soft female but unknown voice coming from behind him. There in the doorway, that seemed to lead into the living-room, stood a young woman. He would guess she was about 18 or 19 years old. Her hair had the smooth color of liquefied chocolate and fell in soft curls over her shoulders. Her eyes had a dark green coloring like a forest in the evening. She was only a few inches taller than the Italian nation. While Feliciano was gaping at her, Berlitz trotted over to the girl and rubbed his head against her hip. "You must be the small Italy. Germany is talking a lot about you." She put on a smile that reminded him slightly of Ludwig. That's when said nation came into the paralyzed Italians view and gave the green-eyed girl a stern look. "Pala, stop it."

He cleared his throat which sounded dry and turned towards Feliciano. "Feli, that is Rhineland-Palatinate." She nodded her head in Italy's direction.

"Your… your daughter? I didn't know…" Feli stuttered.

"No! She's not my daughter." Germany interrupted.

"But she said…"

"She is one of the German federal states. They are part of the family but they are not my children. Before my time as the German Vaterland some of them even were smaller independent kingdoms."

Slowly Italy regained his abilities to speak and move. "So she is like my fratello who represents only a part of my nation? Ve~ Germany. Why have you never told me before?" Italy's gaze was still fixed on girl before him wearing Jeans and a green T-shirt that matched the color of her eyes and hugged her curves. "I guess it wasn't necessary. They live on their own most of the time."

Suddenly there was a huge commotion in the living-room. A high-pitched squeak was followed by Berlitz' barking and the sound of falling chairs and finally the loud smack of glass shattering on the floor. Pala rushed into the room grabbing for something in the air Italy couldn't recognize while Germany took Berlitz by the collar and brought him in the next room closing the door behind the dog. "Ve~ what was that?"

"That's why I told you to leave your Elwetritsche at home." Germany mumbled and crossed the room to pick up the remains of the smashed vase. Italy was confused. Her what? He turned from Ludwig to Pala and there in her arms was a small bird-like creature. Its feathers brown with a tint of red and green. The beak was long and flat like the beak of a duck and its eyes had a piercing yellow color. It snuggled into the girls shoulder. Pala's long elegant fingers smoothed down some feathers on the birds back until she noticed the Italians gaze. "So I guess you've never seen an Elwetritsche before, Italy?" He shook his head and his curl bounced slightly. "They are magical birds that live in the Palatinate forest. But it's a long story. Maybe I'll tell you after dinner." Pala gave a gentle smile. The young man noticed that he actually liked her beside the fact that they just met and he returned her smile. "You are a handsome man Italy. I see now what Vater is talking about." Her smile turned into a smirk as the green orbs of her eyes looked at something behind Feliciano. He turned his head to see what she was looking at when he felt a warm hand at the back of his head. "Ludwig… ~ve" "I don't want that bird in my house. He drives Berlitz crazy." Seemingly unwitting the German started twisting a strand of Feliciano's hair around his index finger and gently stroking the warm skin beneath. A warm shudder ran down Italy's spine causing his body to stir in a delicious way.

Pala didn't seem to notice. "Maybe it's your dog that drives my bird crazy, Vater." She sat down on the couch and crossed her legs demonstrative giving her "father" a daring look. The nation groaned and let go of the smaller man's hair. Italy wondered why he felt so disappointed by this. "You girls never listen to me." The blond complained taking on his military stance, like Italy called it, which he also used while lecturing his former ally, his piercing blue eyes fighting a silent duel with the strong forest-green eyes of his federal state. "So let me get this straight. I am not allowed to bring my bird while Saarland is allowed to play hide-and-seek with France in his bedroom?" Italy could almost feel the temperature in the room drop drastically.

Germany seemed calm but he knew him better than that. His fingers were twitching and his eyes turned a bit colder than usual. Italy reached out for his friend but he stopped before his fingertips could touch the fabric of his sleeve. He didn't want to be the reason for this sleeping volcano to erupt. Once again, he new Ludwig too well to make this mistake…again.

"Oops, did I say that out loud?" said Pala, her voice full of innocence. Now Italy could see clearly that she was also related to Prussia.

**So this is an idea that came to me a few weeks ago. What do you think? I hope you got the clue that there will be more Gerita in the next chapter. Depending on whether you like the idea and want a new chapter. It could also be a one-shot. I'm not sure yet, but I kind of like the idea :) Please, please tell me what you think even if it's just to tell me that my English is too bad for this.**

**Love you guys :* **


	2. Chapter 2

Italy looked over to the German sitting at the kitchen table. The room was already filled with the mouth-watering scent of pasta and tomato-sauce. In contrast to the rest of the house the kitchen was very modern with shining surfaces and a huge fridge. Ludwig hadn't said a single word since he had left the living-room 20 minutes ago. "Ve~ I don't understand. What's wrong with big brother France meeting your… well… daughter?" Blue eyes glared dangerously at the brown-haired Italian and caused him to retreat back to the stove and the bubbling pots. He always felt so self-conscious under those eyes and he could feel them burning on his skin even though he broke the eye-contact in favor of stirring the hot sauce. "I am sorry Italy." Germany leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest. With a deep sigh he slowly started talking. "These are hard times, Feli. The world economy isn't what it used to be just a few years ago. I can't allow myself any weaknesses and loosing territory is definitive a weakness."

The smaller man carefully filled three plates with delicious pasta. He handed one of them to Ludwig and placed the other two on the table. As he sat down beside his friend he asked. "So, you think big brother would steal Saarland?" The blond used a fork to aimlessly poke through his lunch before impaling a few noodles with more force then necessary. "Oh ja. It wouldn't be the first time. He already tried it two times. After the First World War he occupied Saarland and included her into his nation. She came back crying and I took her in again. A few years later, after World War Two, he tried to pull the same thing off again but the other Allies stopped him. So Saara only fell under French jurisdiction but stayed part of my nation. Gott, das Mädchen lernt einfach nicht dazu. (_God, the girl doesn't learn anything.)_" While listening Italy had gobbled down half of his pasta. He looked up from his plate to examine the others face. It was still handsome with a strong jaw-line and wonderful lips. Feliciano's tongue darted out to wet his own. The only things worrying him were the dark shadows under Ludwig's eyes. He hadn't noticed them before. Was Germany getting sick? Maybe he really had some economic problems. He wanted to help, like Ludwig always helped him but all he could think of at the moment was "Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright. I'm sure of it." Germany tiredly returned his smile the hand next to his plate moving as if he wanted to touch Italy's fingers but he stopped before their skin could touch instead turning around as the kitchen door opened to reveal Pala and her bird. Ludwig shook his head in silent dismissal and continued to eat. The girl took the chair an Italy's other side and tried a fork full of pasta. "Hm, it's very good Italy." The nation beamed with happiness. He loved to cook for others and even more if they liked his food. "But do you know what would go well with it?" She got up and walked over to one of the cabinets on the wall. "Ve~ What?" "A glass of red wine." When she came back to the two men Italy could see she was carrying an expensive looking bottle of wine. "You drink wine?" He accepted a glass with the deep red beverage which was shimmering like liquefied rubies. "Why so surprised?" Pala sat down again and nipped on her wine. Feliciano did the same and enjoyed the fruity taste of it. "Ve~ Ludwig doesn't like vino, so I assumed…" The girl laughed which caused her soft hair to fall back over her shoulders. "I like beer too but sometimes I prefer wine. You know I'm famous for my vineyards along the Rhine." She picked a noodle from her plate fed it to her Elwetritsche which sat on the table between her and the young man. He smiled and finished his lunch in a few heartbeats.

"Pala, after you finish your lunch I want you to bring Saarland home." Ludwig suddenly said pushing away his almost untouched pasta. The girl pouted slightly but nodded her head.

-oOo-

In the afternoon Italy used the time Germany was doing paperwork in his office to settle down in one of the upstairs guest bedrooms. He hadn't brought anything from his house but after rummaging through the wardrobe in the guestroom he found the clothes he had left at Germany's main house in Berlin after his last visit. He could see a lake from his window. Maybe he could walk there tomorrow and take a swim and maybe he could convince Ludwig to join him. He giggled and let the sunrays that fell through the open window warm his face. After a few minutes he decided to sit down on the sill and watch the birds or people passing by.

But not much time had passed when the peaceful silence in and around the house was disturbed by loud and dry coughing. It startled Italy who was dozing off leaning against the window frame. He squeaked "Veeee~" and fell to the floor with a loud _thump. _When another coughing fit could be heard from downstairs he got up rubbing his throbbing backside. "Ahi! (_ouch!_)"

Feliciano followed the noise still rubbing his bum while descending the stairs. This didn't sound good, not at all. It was a scratchy and unpleasant sound and Italy's hand was shaking as he reached out for the doorknob to enter the spacious office. Germany was standing there coughing and heavily leaning on a massive wooden desk for support. His face was pain stricken, his eyes closed tightly. Just as Italy entered the room with an unsure step and the parquet creaked under his weight Ludwig's supporting hand slipped from the edge of the desktop and his knees gave out under him. Honey-colored eyes went wide and the smaller nation rushed through the room to sling his arms around the blonde's waist and support his weight for him before he could hit his head on the hard wooden surface. He groaned under the load of the muscular body and he knew for a fact that he couldn't support Germany for long, so he did the only thing he could think of and let his friend slowly glide to the floor before collapsing next to him. "Ve~ Germany can you hear me?" His voice shook like his hands and the rest of his body. Ludwig opened his eyes; they were dull and unfocused but still searching his face. Before he could answer his body cramped with a new series of coughs. Italy was pale and didn't know what to do so his wide and round eyes scanned the room for anything that could be helpful. Maybe he should call somebody? He tried to get up but before he got to his feet cold fingers closed around his wrist and held him in place. "Ludwig?"

"Help me up, Feliciano." This voice that was so familiar to Italy sounded way to thin and weak. "No, you shouldn't move. I'll call for help." He replied smoothing back wet strands of blond hair. Ludwig's forehead felt hot to the touch, a hint of sweat covering it. It was an unnerving contrast to his icy-cold fingers. "No, I'm fine. Just help me up." Italy wasn't convinced at all. "Ve~ Lud…" "Italy stop it and do what I've told you." The German said stubbornly. He sighed and slung one of Germany's arms around his neck. With all his strength he pulled the German to his feet. After the job was done sweat was dripping from both their faces. "It seems I have worked a bit too much these last days. I should rest a bit." The blond was swaying on his feet and Italy couldn't let go of his hand for fear that the tall man would fall again. "I'll help you upstairs." Feliciano cautiously tucked on his hand. "No, Feliciano. I'm fine. I can go by myself." Germany freed his hand from the Italian's grasp and turned towards the door. "Ve~ But you should be careful. I mean you just collap…"

"I slipped. It's ok, Feli." The German vanished through the door-frame and the small nation could hear the stairs creaking under heavy steps. He was exhausted from supporting Ludwig and he was more than confused about Germany's behavior. Why wouldn't he let Italy help him when he was obviously under pain? Didn't he trust Italy enough to admit such a thing? Maybe he thought the nation was too weak to help him anyway. Tears gathered in the Italian's eyes.

"Scheiße!" A loud thud came from the hallway. A single tear rolled down Italy's cheek as he hurried towards the staircase. Ludwig had almost made it to the first floor before his legs betrayed him again. "Idiota." The murmured word escaped the Italian's mouth. Blood was trickling down the side of the fair-haired nations face. He seemed to have hit his head on the ironwork handrail. This time he didn't turn down Feliciano's hand.

Nevertheless the Italian couldn't ignore the feeling of hurt that was gnawing on his heart. Was a bleeding gash necessary for Germany to accept his help?

**What could have happened to cause this? We will see in the next chapter ;) I hope you liked it. **

**Yes, Pala is not very happy about her job because Saarland and Rhineland-Palatinate don't go well together (that's actually quite true in some regions XD ) **

**And I know it's annoying but I can't hold myself back. Please review *German puppy dog eyes***

**Love you :***


	3. Chapter 3

It took Italy almost half an hour to carry the German nation to his bed and tending to his wound. Ludwig immediately drifted off to sleep as his head hit the pillow which was more than unusual for the nation with the lightest sleep the Italian had ever seen. Furthermore he was still worried because Germany was still feverish and he kept coughing in his sleep. Not knowing what else to do Feliciano had fetched a damp washrag from the bathroom which he placed carefully on the burning forehead without getting the bandage wet. He stayed by the blonde's side sitting on the large bed next to him and watching him sleep. From time to time he would affectionately caress Germany's pale cheek. "Ve~ please get well soon." He hugged his legs tightly to his chest his sad eyes fixed on the trembling and moving lips of the man lying next to him. The German was mumbling a fast series of words in his mother-tongue but Italy couldn't make out what they meant. He was so confused. What had happened? The tall man had been fine and even laughing before lunch. The pasta couldn't be the reason it wasn't the first time Italy had prepared lunch for the two of them and though a bit shaken he himself felt absolutely fine. At least the terrible coughing had finally ceased. Italy curled his body up into a ball his head resting on Ludwig's chest. He could hear that the other's lungs were slightly rattling with each labored breath but his heartbeat was still rhythmic and strong. A tiny wave of relieve swept through Feliciano's body, allowing him to close his eyes.

-oOo-

Italy jumped. He was on his feet in seconds. He wasn't sure what had woken him from his uneasy sleep and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to find out. More noises echoed through the house. The slamming of doors and voices drifted up the staircase. The Italian took a look over his shoulder reassuring himself that Ludwig was still sleeping. He looked even worse than before, more like a corpse than the strong and spry soldier Italy loved so much. His heart skipped a beat. Was this true? Could it really be that Feliciano had fallen for the man who had saved his butt not just once but a number of times? Did he love the man who probably thought he was too weak to help him in return? He shook his head violently. He didn't have time for that. There were people in the house and to investigate the situation. He had to prove that he wasn't too scared to help his friends. Feliciano closed his hands into fists, his nails digging painfully into the tender flesh of his palms. As he reached the stairs he again tried to indentify the voices but he had no luck with that. There were at least one man and one woman. The young man tried to swallow the lump in his throat but it was too stubborn. Maybe it was German? A timid giggle slipped through his lips. He put a shivering hand over his mouth and listened. Oh no… The voices from the living-room suddenly died. The nation couldn't move his feet seemingly frozen to the floor. It was deadly quiet for a few seconds besides the sound of his hammering heart in his ears.

The sound of heavy boots on parquet released Italy's body from its stupor and he eased a step back into the shadows of the dimly lit hallway. A tall man with shoulder length golden-blond hair came through the living-room door his blue, almost turquoise, gaze paralyzing Italy. His features seemed strict and somehow angry. He wore Jeans and a long black coat. "Ve~." Italy cried out turning on the spot and racing down the hallway towards Germany's bedroom.

"Italy?"

The nation paused waiting and listening. This voice sounded familiar. "Ve~ Pala? Is that you?" Italy asked. "Yes. It's ok, don't be afraid." Her voice sounded tired but he could still hear the warm tone in it, he had liked from the beginning. Still quite cautious he slowly peaked around the corner to the bottom of the stairs. The tall blond was still there, now leaning against the doorframe. "Italy, hm? It's a pleasure." He nodded and his face lost a bit of his sternness. "Hey. You don't happen to know where the first-aid kit is? Oh, don't worry that's Hesse. He is a brother to Vater and Prussia and a federal state like me." Pala smiled and combed back a few of her brown strands with her delicate fingers. "The first-aid kit? Why?" The Italian tilted his head scanning the two federal states for injuries. Before Pala had the chance to answer Hesse shoved her back in the living-room and followed her on the heal. "Just bring it, boy."

-oOo-

Italy felt more than nervous while wrapping bandages around Pala's arm. Sweat was dripping on the carpet he knelt on but not because of the severity of the wound, obviously Saara had tried to rip out a chunk of flesh… with her teeth, but rather because of hot breath he could feel on his neck. Hesse was hovering over him observing each of his movements. After finishing his work he looked up. Dark green eyes gave him a sympathetic look. "Just ignore him. He's a bit gun-shy towards strangers." The brought-build man grunted and turned towards the kitchen without another word. "So he is a fratello of Ludwig…I didn't know that there were more than Prussia and him." Feliciano huffed sitting down on the couch next to Rhineland-Palatinate. "So, is Vater still working? It's almost dinner time. He shouldn't word so hard." The girl said as she started to smooth down her hair which locked tousled as if hands had tried to rip it out. "Santi Numi! Ludwig!" Italy jumped to his feet. How could he be so careless? In his haste to get to his friend he crashed head-first into a young blond girl who had just exited the small bathroom next to Germany's office. "Aua. Pass doch auf." (Ouch, watch out.) "Ve~ sorry." Normally he would help the cute girl back to her feet, especially because he was the reason for her sitting on the floor, but his thoughts were fully occupied by the sick nation, hopefully still sleeping in his bed.

He could hear Pala right behind him but he didn't care. Italy had just rushed through the door when he stopped in his tracks. "Germany!" His outburst could be heard in the whole house but he didn't care about that either. He just flung himself into the German's arms. Heavy hands were padding his back. "Feliciano?" Ludwig used his thump to catch the first tears rolling down the small nation's cheek. At first he was surprised by his own action but then he just gave in to the content feeling in his heart and continued to caress the Italian's warm smiling face. "Ve~ You're still pale but your hands aren't cold anymore. I guess that's a good sign, isn't it?" Italy contently rubbed his cheek against Germany's calloused fingers. "Vater?" The soft female whisper reminded Germany of the problem at hand. He removed his hand from Feliciano's skin and used his fingers to slick back the hair that had fallen into his eyes. "Pala, where is Saara?"

The girl cleared her throat, her green eyes looking at everything but her father. "She is still with France, isn't she?" Italy turned his gaze from Pala to Ludwig who sounded tired and angry at the same time. "Herrje, es dud mer so led. Isch habs versucht, awwer dann hat se mich gebiss und ich han ihr unner Umstänn die Nas gebroch, was se echt verdient hat. Awwer echt net mit Absicht." (_Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I really tried but then she bit me and I may or may not have broken her nose_ _but she really deserved that and I didn't do it on purpose anyway.)_ Italy didn't understand a single thing. It was true that he spoke a bit of German but in her hurry to justify her failure she fell back into her dialect. He was rather fascinated by that until he could feel the German under him trying to get up. "No, Ludwig. You should rest some more." "Feli, I need to go to France and demand my underling back. He took my territory which is the reason I'm lying here to begin with." Ludwig was still struggling with the Italian's weight on his lap. "No!" Italy was surprised by the force in his voice but he liked it, so he continued. "Per favore, at least rest until tomorrow and I promise to make you some Wurst for dinner." The blond looked at the serious expression on Feliciano's face. It wasn't an everyday sight. Actually he was wondering if he had ever seen such a thing before. Finally his resistance grumbled and he lay back down. "Thank you, Germany." Italy's lips quickly touched the German's forehead as he stood up. "Should I call Prussia?" Pala was standing right behind Feliciano slightly squeezing Ludwig's hand. "No, he's at Denmark's and I'm pretty sure his level of intoxication is too high to deal with this problem." The German was already drifting back to sleep.

-oOo-

It turned out that the small young girl from the hallway was Thuringia, another federal state. After Italy had apologized for his rude behavior they all sat around the old kitchen table. "So… How many of you are there? 16?" Asked Feliciano busying his fingers with the glass of wine Pala had handed him. "No." Hesse wasn't the most talkative German and that was saying something. "Actually we are just nine." Thuringia smiled her blond ponytail waving from one side to the other. "Bavaria, Hesse, Saxony, Brandenburg, Holstein and Prussia were the oldest. But Bavaria had always been a bit uptight and… well special… and a loner so we don't see much of him. Hesse is still the stubborn and scary man he has always been and Prussia is now the "awesome boss of the new German federal states" that used to be the DDR." The girl chuckled and took a sip of the juice in her hands. "And Saxony, Brandenburg and Holstein?" Italy wondered why she would leave out the last three German brothers. Her face darkened. "We lost Holstein and Brandenburg under the terror of Mr. Russia. They vanished and left their land and duties to Prussia who had been strong enough to survive those hard times. Saxony, on the other hand, is a different topic. He must be still out there because the three federal states under his supervision still run without problem, but nobody has seen him for years."

Italy sighed heavily. Ludwig had lost so many people he loved and he hadn't told him once. "You like him, right?" The deep bass of Hesse's voice seemed to linger in the silent kitchen. "Ve~?"

"Germany … Ludwig. You like him." Feli just kept staring at the big man. "Quite sensitive, Hesse, have you been working on your social skills?" Pala pushed her chair back on two legs and stared at the white ceiling a smirk on her lips. The Italian kept his gaze fixed on the red liquid. "Si. I do. I really do."

Ringia jumped to her feet, her chair falling backwards and hitting the floor. "Well then, let's bring Saara back, so Vater has enough energy to bang your brains out!"

With a loud bang Pala's chair fell back on four legs. Italy's head was bright red, ready to explode. Turquoise and green eyes were staring at the girl who was jumping happily from one leg to the other.

"Thuringia!"

**So, I'll be gone over the weekend. Therefore the chapter is a bit longer. I hope you like it. :) Please review. I don't know why but this chapter took me so long (5 hours) XD But I know you are waiting so I wanted to upload it before I leave tomorrow morning. **

**Oh, and sorry Prussia for outing you and Denmark as alcoholics ;) **

**See ya ^_^**


End file.
